


oh, my heart’s at the wheel now

by 13warbob



Series: the waitress audrey au [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, audrey and ben are very much a side pairing, i love these idiot babies sorry not sorry, theyre gonna break up, um everyone except jane audrey and harry are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13warbob/pseuds/13warbob
Summary: When Harry went to the Royal-tea Café in South Auradon, his intention was to annoy some of the cute girls and assorted other teens that would no doubt be there. It was not to fall head over heels for his waitress.Oh well, he supposed, at least he tried.





	oh, my heart’s at the wheel now

**Author's Note:**

> guess who immediately jumped onto the haudrey ship head first folks. i’m in love. n so are they.
> 
> please leave kudos n comments!

Harry Hook had only been seated at the Royal-tea Café for roughly 10 seconds before he was accosted by one of the various do-gooder teens that worked there.

‘What are you doing here?’ a soft voice hissed, and he was reluctantly impressed by the amount of venom she managed to lace into her words.

He looked up, and there was a girl leaning dangerously over the table towards him. It wasn’t even any girl, no, it was Audrey Larke, Phillip Larke’s only child and Ben Prince’s little girlfriend. Though not for long, he assumed, if Uma had been correct in telling him of the longing glances Ben had been shooting Mal Green. 

‘What does it look like?’ he said instead, spreading his hands in front of him faux-innocently. ‘I just want a pastry and tea, love.’

Audrey’s eyes narrowed further. 

Perhaps the ‘love’ hadn’t been the best idea he’d ever had.

‘Wharf Rats aren’t supposed to be in this side of Auradon,’ she protested, but something in her eyes told him she knew her words were futile. 

‘And yet,’ he said, ‘here I am.’

Dark eyes flashed, and he felt his grin widen. 

‘Don’t worry, ‘Drey,’ another, far gentler, voice called from behind him, ‘I can serve him.’

Audrey was already shaking her head. ‘I’ve got this, Jane, don’t worry.’ She kept her eyes locked somewhere behind his head until soft footsteps sounded on the linoleum floor. ‘So,’ she said, pulling a notebook and pen from the pocket of her apron, ‘what’ll it be?’

Harry eyed her up and down. She was beautiful, really; it was a shame her boyfriend couldn’t seem to tell. ‘Whatever you want to give me,’ he purred, leaning forwards on his elbows and shooting her a smooth smile.

‘Coming right up,’ she said, smiling sarcastically at him.

He was not ashamed to say he watched as she left.

Leaning back in his chair, he studied the café. It was rather tastefully done, really; all shades of powder pink and baby blue, pure sugar sweetness without being saccharine. Still, it didn’t have shit on the Fish Shoppe back on Wharf Ray territory. He’d have to try to get Gil come and visit at some point though; not only would he no doubt delight in the food available, the expressions of the workers there would no doubt be hilarious.

He sat there in his thoughts until Audrey made her way to him again. ‘Here,’ she said, dropping the plate to the table before him hard enough it made a clatter. ‘A milk chocolate tart with a rosemary crust and fresh raspberries.’

However, instead of leaving, she pulled the chair across from him out and dropped into it.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at her, and Audrey smirked at him.

‘What, are we following polite social etiquette rules now?’

Harry had to hand it to her - he didn’t know what to say to that. Instead, he shoved his spoon into the tart, and raised a spoon to his lips. 

He was sure his eyes must have widened comically. Half of his validation for that was the quiet snicker Audrey tried to muffle behind her hand.

‘Oh my god,’ he moaned, pulling his spoon through the creamy filling, ‘who made this?’

‘I did,’ Audrey said, voice the softest he had ever heard it. 

Harry laughed. ‘No, really, who made it?’

‘I did,’ she said again, bristling slightly this time. ‘It’s a recipe I came up with with my momma when I was 10.’

‘Huh,’ he said, before he dug back into his dessert. Audrey watched him in silence, and soon the only sound he could really hear was the scrape of his spoon against the plate.

Audrey laughed slightly, and flicked the end of her ponytail over her shoulder. ‘So you enjoyed it then?’

He looked at her, brows furrowed, and she continued to giggle at him until he flicked some of his water at her. 

She gasped and swatted a hand out at him. 

Not so funny now, huh?’ he smirked, and watched as Audrey smiled softly at the table.

‘I wasn’t laughing at you,’ she said idly, ‘I was laughing at - here, lean over.’ 

He obliged, and leant towards her. She raised a thick white cotton napkin to his face and wiped softly at an area just to the left of his mouth. For a second, he busied himself with looking at her eyes. He wondered when he had noticed the green and gold flecks in them.

She pulled back and Harry cleared his throat deliberately. The noise sent a flush of blood rushing up to her cheeks. ‘Sorry,’ she murmured, lowering her hands to her lap, And harry was reaching over and shaking his head before he knew what he was doing.

‘Don’t be,’ he said, and he wondered at which point in the afternoon his voice become so soft - at which point he wanted to give such a voice to her. He shook his head abruptly, as if he could shake the thoughts from his brain, and spoke before he allowed himself to think otherwise. ‘When do you finish your shift?’

Audrey looked at the cuckoo clock on the left wall. ‘In about ten minutes. Why?’

Harry smirked at her, trying to be the usual cocky obnoxious terror rather than the unusually Gil-like softy he was becoming under her soft gaze. ‘I’ll drive you home,’ he offered, and cursed the way his voice stayed as sweet as his tart.

‘Audrey, sugar, just head home now. Lord knows you should have at least a little time off,’ an older woman said, in the same blue uniform as Audrey.

‘But Miss Tiana, I couldn’t-‘ Audrey began, rising from her seat, visibly flustered as she fluttered her hands in the air.

‘Owner’s orders, Audrey. Let this nice boy take you home.’

‘Yeah, Audrey,’ Harry chimed in, allowing a smirk to spread over his features, ‘let this nice boy take you home.’

Audrey looked at him with pure poison in her eyes, and for a split second Harry was caught with the urge to do whatever he could to keep those eyes on him. ‘Fine,’ she acquiesced, ‘but I’m coming in early tomorrow.’

‘Come on, songbird,’ Harry singsonged, dropping a five dollar bill on the table before taking her by the hand and pulling her out of the shop.

‘Songbird?’ she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

‘Well, y’know, your last name is Larke, and you’re always wearing that bird necklace, and Uma said you sing really nicely and-‘

‘Hold on,’ Audrey said, pulling him to a stop, ‘Uma said that? Uma ‘if you touch my music one more time I will pull your extensions out hard enough that they bleed’ Uma?’

‘Um,’ he said, with the distinct impression he should not have said the things he just said, ‘yes?’

‘Huh, you think you know a person,’ she said musingly.

‘You’re not gonna question the necklace thing?’ Harry asked her.

‘No, I am,’ she said, though laughter bubbled in her throat as she spoke.

‘Remember when you lost it?’

‘Did you steal my necklace Harry Hook because if so-‘

‘I didn’t steal it!’ he protested. ‘I returned it!’

‘Oh,’ Audrey said, cheeks pink with embarrassment at being cut off mid tirade. ‘Um, thank you?’

Harry nodded, satisfied, and turned to begin walking when he noticed their hands were still linked. He let go abruptly, heat flooding to his own cheeks, and pretended to himself he couldn’t still feel the soft pressure of her fingers between his. They walked together in awkward silence for five minutes until he found his car.

‘There she is,’ he said, and he couldn’t hide the note of pride in his voice. His car was his baby - he’d spent a full year repurposing it from parts he’d gathered on his father’s junkyard.

‘Where did you get this?’ Audrey whispered, allowing her hands to run gently over the paintwork.

‘I made it,’ Harry said.

‘Really?!’ Audrey gasped. He wondered absently if this was how he sounded questioning her tart.

‘She’s a beauty, isn’t she?’

‘Uh, yeah!’ Audrey said, eyes sparkling. Harry tore his eyes away from her amazed gaze at the car, wondering when he had become so entranced by her excitement.

‘Come on then,’ he prompted, attempting valiantly to hide how flustered he was.

He popped the passenger door open before walking around the car to slide in the driver’s side. When he looked back up at her, she was watching him with something reluctantly impressed in her eyes. ‘I didn’t think a Wharf Rat would be so chivalrous.’

He turned his key in the ignition and put the car into drive, looking straight at the road. ‘I didn’t think that a South Auradonian girl would appreciate cars,’ he told her.

‘Well then, I suppose both of us are learning new things today.’

‘Um,’ Harry said. ‘Address?’

She told him, and they were back to silence before he couldn’t help himself. ‘You remind me of a girl, you know.’

‘I do?’

‘I say girl,’ he said thoughtfully, ‘More woman now, I suppose. She’d be well into her thirties by now.’

‘Um,’ Audrey said stiltedly, ‘thank you?’

Harry laughed at her affronted expression in the mirror. ‘Not like that,’ he reassured her. ‘She was a waitress at the only café near where I live. It’s shut down now, but she was a lot like you. Nice hair, small hands. Sweeter than she wanted people to think.’

‘Hey!’ Audrey swatted at him, laughing. ‘And we aren’t that similar. No one would really notice me like that.’

‘Well someone did!’ he insisted, and ignored the tugging in his gut that said _you did you hopeless bisexual_. She looked at him questioningly. ‘Well, unless all of Auradon has gotten hopelessly confused, you’re dating Ben Prince? The mayor’s son?’

‘Oh, yeah,’ Audrey said, and he wondered if the slight disappointment he could hear in her voice was real.

‘She made tarts too,’ he said instead. ‘You’re like her, but... upgraded.’

Audrey swished her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder dramatically. ‘Well, thank you, thank you very much,’ she said, in a truly horrible Elvis impression before the two of them fell apart into laughter.

She wiped crystal tears away from her eyes, soft giggles spilling determinedly from her throat.

‘That’s the thing with food. It only takes a taste of something good before you’ve decided you want more.’

‘That reminds me of something my momma used to say,’ Audrey told him, eyes sparkling. ‘She’d say ‘Baby, you can tell a whole story just with a taste’.’

‘Your mother sounds like a very wise woman,’ Harry complimented her.

‘She really was. My papa says I get it from her,’ she smiled.

He looked at her, something questioning in his gaze, before she coughed. ‘Well, this is my stop,’ she said, somewhat awkward, and he realised with a jolt he had driven her all the way home already.

‘Want me to walk you up?’ he offered, but she was already shaking her head.

‘My papa would flip if he saw a boy other than Ben or Chad walking me up to the door.’

Harry would be hard pressed to say that the comment left him offended - it wasn’t like he hadn’t been expecting it. 

Audrey unbuckled her seatbelt and put her hand on the door handle before hesitating. She seemed to bring her shoulders up higher before she was turning back around and placing a brief kiss to his cheek. ‘Thanks for the lift,’ she offered, before she was sliding out of the car and up to her house. 

Distantly, Harry felt himself raise his fingers and press them against his cheek as though he could still feel her kiss. _It only takes a taste, _he heard himself say in the back of his head.

_Well, congratulations, Harry, _he thought to himself_, you’ve well and truly done it now._


End file.
